The instant invention relates generally to undergarments and more specifically it relates to a men's combination briefs and hose.
Numerous undergarments have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be worn by men. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,190,425; 4,035,844 and 4,089,064 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.